


Roses, Peonies, and Wisteria

by Idhreneth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courfeyrac is an E/R shipper, Joly is allergic to everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhreneth/pseuds/Idhreneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Jehan picks flowers and gives them out to the members of Les Amis, whether they like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses, Peonies, and Wisteria

One cool day in early spring, Jehan decided it was finally warm enough to pick flowers. Placing his flute, a pen and some paper, and some bread he had baked the day before in a basket, he made his way out of his apartment, heading for the closest meadow.

It was not warm enough yet to go without a jacket, but Jehan smiled as the sun warmed his face that bright afternoon. His flute, bread, and writing implements resting on the grass beside a thin, babbling stream, he began to gather the flowers he had waited so long to pick. Bunches of purple wisteria, bright white peonies, even his favorite pink roses soon filled the basket, and Jehan hummed cheerfully to himself as the amount of flowers multiplied.

When his basket was filled, Jehan returned to the spot where he had laid his few provisions. He ate some bread, then, carefully and lovingly, began to remove the thorns from the roses he had picked. Jehan was usually happy, but, as it had been all winter since he'd had an outing such as this, he had not been his happy for a long time.

Jehan checked and checked again to make sure he had removed all of the thorns - he disliked robbing the flowers of their natural beauty, but he disliked even more to see people prick their fingers on a flower he had given them.

He spent several more hours in the meadow, playing his flute, making a chain of the peonies to wear around his neck, and writing poetry about the scenery in front of him. As the sun began to set, Jehan placed his flute and his newly written poems into the basket with his flowers and started for the ABC.

***

Upon entering the cafe, the first thing Jehan heard was Bahorel having a loud argument with a man Jehan had never seen in the cafe before tonight - well, he thought, with a small sigh, if Bahorel had his way, the man would not come back again. Bahorel had gone red in the face, with a near empty bottle in his hand that was surely contributing to his fury. Jehan stepped over behind Bahorel and tapped him on the shoulder.

Bahorel spun around as if he was expecting another who wished for a fight, but when he saw Jehan, his expression softened. Wordlessly, Jehan tucked a rose behind Bahorel's ear, and the other man smiled kindly at Jehan, but turned around and continued his argument. Jehan was pleased to note that Bahorel kept the flower in his hair, though. No matter how passionate and agrumentative Bahorel was, he could never be angry at Jehan, and he could never refuse flowers.

"Jehan!" Someone called his name from behind him. Jehan spun around to see Courfeyrac standing in the corner with Marius at his side. He skipped over and grinned.

"How may I help you, gentlemen?"

Courfeyrac inclined his head in the direction of a stunning young lady with dark brown curls who was eyeing him from across the cafe. "I cannot go over and woo such a fine woman," he said, "without presenting her with a flower."

"You do it all the time," Marius pointed out.

"Yes, and you should, too," Courfeyrac retorted cheerfully. Jehan giggled.

Marius smiled and shook his head. "Funny, you never say anything like that to Enjolras."

"That's probably because whenever Enjolras does not have eyes for France, he has eyes for Grantaire." The other two roared with laughter as Courfeyrac looked to make sure the woman he was trying to impress saw how funny he was. She winked at him from across the room.

"And, that, my friends, is how to impress a woman." Courfeyrac smoothed his hair, took a rose from Jehan's basket, and strode confidently over to the lady.

Jehan threaded a peony through one of the buttonholes of Marius' jacket before springing away to find another friend to decorate.

Grantaire had passed out at the bar, completely smashed, as usual. Jehan tucked a bunch of wisteria into his messy curls.

Enjolras was standing on a table, giving a speech to a small crowd of adoring followers. Pushing his way to the front so that he was right in front of the table, Jehan fluttered his eyelashes and offered Enjolras a rose. Enjolras smiled and took it, and Jehan stepped away as Enjolras continued his passionate speech.

Jehan found Joly reading a medical textbook at a table off to the side, bottle of wine in hand. Jehan sat across from him and began threading the wisteria bunches together to make a sort of crown. Joly, engrossed in the book, did not look up.

Finishing the wreath he had made, Jehan quickly placed it upon Joly's head while Joly was still distracted.

Joly gasped in shock and grabbed the flowers off of his head, Jehan breaking into laughter. "Jehan! I'm allergic to flowers!" Joly reprimanded, trying to remove all traces of the wisteria from his short, dark hair.

"No, you aren't, you just think you are." Jehan tried to stifle his laughter as Joly tried more and more frantically to remove the tiny petals from his locks.

"You're lucky you're you, Jehan," sighed Joly. Jehan laughed and skipped off. There were more friends who still were in need of flowers.


End file.
